Dreaming
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: Destiel smut, well mostly just porn. Dirty talk and bottom!Dean and sucking


Warnings: sub!Dean, dirty Talk, lemon/smut

I wrote this for an anon request. It took me a very long time, but i finally finished it. Well i hope you still like it, even if i suck at writing lemons...

Prompt: Destiel fic w/ dirty talk (preferably Cas as dom)

* * *

Dean is asleep and Cas smiles at him.

He loves it when the human is asleep, the slow breathing, how Dean lays there, his body moving a bit and the things Dean murmurs, because he thinks Cas isn't listening, it is like heaven for Cas.

Just kidding it is way better than heaven.

Cas sat every night next to Dean, even when Sam was here, but today he want to take his chance. No Sam, just him and Dean.

Of course Sam could have decided otherwise and just walk into the motel room but Cas didn't think so. The brothers had a big fight and split up, they always need some time after that.

Cas sighed. Sometimes he felt like there were only Dean and Sam, they forgot about him. Sometimes Dean was so angry with him for no reason, and often Dean only called him, when Sam was sick and was about to break.

But all the stuff Dean murmurs at night, all of it... It was a total new side of Dean.

"Cas.", Dean whispers and wraps his hands harder around the pillow.

Cas shifts away, make himself ready to disappear if Dean open his eyes. But Dean doesn't. Dean is still asleep.

Cas smiles. He reaches out to touch Dean forehead.

He found out that, while doing that he was able to read peoples mind.

And now he is really, really curios. Why did Dean say his name.

Pictures of himself flood his mind.

Pictures where he is laughing, some pictures where he is hurt. And there are also so many _emotions._

Happiness, Angst, Sadness, the feeling to lost something important and on all that there is this one, this one really strong feeling.

Cas snaps back and nearly fell down the chair.

What?

This feeling... And the last picture! Cas and Dean kissing. It was a fan-art, that was sure, but a good one though.

Cas smiled.

But what did that mean? What did it mean that Dean was dreaming of Cas? Of Cas kissing him?

Did that really mean anything?

Maybe he should just try. If it is nothing, he would just say that a crazy Amor was here and forced him to do that or something like that.

Cas closes his eyes and moves toward to Dean.

"Dean?", he murmurs while he is moving closer to him.

Deans eyes flatter.

Cas is siting right above him, he can feel Deans breath, than he moves closer, opens his eyes and froze.

Green eyes are watching him, silence fall.

"Cas...?"

Cas don't move, he don't blink, he just looks. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! How will he explain that?

For a moment he touches Deans forehead and what he see is weird.

"Cas, personal space, we talked about it."

Dean seems to be uncomfortable.

Cas shifts away, he thinks about going away, just zapping away from here and don't come back for some time, but he decide otherwise.

The things Dean thought about right now... They were interesting, like really, really interesting. Maybe they were worth a shot.

"Don't talk. Lay down. Enjoy."

"What? Cas I don't understand..."

Cas kneels above him.

"Please just be quiet. Let me... Only this one time..."

Cas closes his eyes and moves his head near to Deans.

He can feel his breath and then he kiss him.

Dean froze for a moment but then he kiss Cas back.

"I knew it!" Cas is smiling.

Deans eyes are closed.

"Why? How...?"

"Why I kiss you? Because... I don't know. I mean I kissed Meg and it was beautiful, but... I don't know. I like your lips."

Dean laughs. "Cas, you don't say I like your lips. That sounds weird."

"But it is the truth." Cas looks sad like a little puppy.

"Oh I am so sorry.", Dean murmurs and hugs Cas. "It was beautiful."

Suddenly Cas smiled and he bend down another time, pressing his lips onto Deans. He slowly touched Deans bare breast, scratching it a bit.

"You like that, don't you?", he murmured onto Deans lips.

Dean nodded.

"You like me being on top of you? You like it, when I do this?" Cas moved his hips against Deans, smiling as he heard the silent moan.

"Yeah, Cas, I like it. I like it really much."

Cas smiled again and started to slowly touch Deans body.

"You like that? Do you want me to touch you?" Dean moaned as Cas pressed his hips against Dean.

"Yeah, please, please.", he whimpered.

Slowly Cas slide his hand down, touching Deans stomach softly.

Dean was wax in Cas hands and Cas loved it.

"Am I allowed to touch you?", Dean asked silent. Cas smiled a bit.

"Only because it is you."

Cas smiled when he started to open up Deans sleeping trousers, while Dean was pushing his trench-coat of his shoulders.

When Cas slide his hand into Deans boxers, Dean hissed.

"You like that? Hu? You like it when I touch you?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"What would you do..." Cas stopped moving. "to get me back to touching you again?"

"Everything, master."

"Master?", Cas lifted an eyebrow but for some strange reasons he liked it. He felt heat in his body and a short shiver of Lust.

"Oh... Em sorry, I didn't..."

"Shut up. I liked it." Cas smiled. "So you would do everything? Then go on your knees and blow me." Cas wanted to test how far he could go and this was an abruptly attack just to test Dean.

Dean nodded and he really got down on his knees. Cas was surprised but also gratified. It was an amazing new feeling of Power.

It changed as soon as Dean laid his hands on Cas hips, stroking his body with his fingers running them up and down his sides. Now Cas wasn't gratified anymore, his body was hungry, hungry for more.

"Do it, Dean."

Dean looked up to him, his eyes glittering like he was about to cry.

"I am sorry, Dean, I didn't meant to force you."

"No... it is just... it just all the things I ever dreamed about, and now I am just a bit afraid because they are coming true, you know? That isn't something that is supposed to happen to me..."

Cas closed his eyes, touching Deans cheek.

"Don't ever say that again. You are worthy. You deserve to be saved, otherwise I would not have grabbed you tight and raised you from perdition."

Dean just smiled and slowly started to open up Cas trousers, pulling them down and starting to touch Cas.

Cas moaned and smiled. "Come on, human boy, do it. Suck my cock. I know you want it."

Dean nodded and moves his lips toward Cas dick. He licked it one time and then just sat there smiling, with closed eyes for a second.

"Don't taste as bad as I thought it would."

Cas grinned. "Sou you like it?"

"Yeah I do, I totally like it.", Dean murmured, breathing against Cas dick, making it twitch.

"Come on, now suck on my dick.", Cas growled and buried his hands in Deans hair.

Dean smiled and opened his mouth, wrapping it around Cas dick.

Cas moaned and crawled his fingers into Deans hair pulling him nearer to himself, until Dean was gasping. Immediately Cas let Deans head snap away.  
"Oh god, Dean? Did I hurt you? I am so sorry."  
"Do you like this?", he asked with a smile on his lips.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah of course you like this. You are my little slut.", Cas smiled and bent down to kiss Dean.

Dean kissed him back and nodded. "Yeah I am your little slut Cas. Please let me suck you. Please.", he begged.

"You want to? Then do it." Cas stood up again and Dean started to kiss Castiel's belly and then starting to suck him again. Cas moaned because of the pleasure. His hips bucked into Deans mouth, making Dean gag but Cas didn't stop.

"You like it hu? You like it sucking my dick like the little slut you are."

Dean nodded, sucking Cas harder.

Cas started to tremble, his sight was blurring and then he came, burring his hand in Deans short hair, holding him tightly.

"Do you want to taste me? Yeah you do. Come on, suck me." And Dean did until Cas came.

Dean swallowed everything of it, still sucking, trying to get everything.

"You are a good slut, making me come like this.", Cas smiled. "You did well."

He started to touch Deans chest, sliding down his sides, touching his waist.

Then he grabbed his dick, started to stroke Dean, making him moan. Dean trowed his head back, his eyes closes, his mouth open, looking so sexy.

Slowly Cas stroked Dean until his hips were bucking again his hands.

"Now come, come my little boy, come for me." And Dean did what he was told.

"Oh god, Cas where did you learn that?", he asked after he caught his breath.

Cas smiled.

"I learned it from the pizza man, but it was a different pizza man this time."

Dean laughed. "Well then thank god for the porn and thank god for you." Dean smiled at Cas and hugged him.

And then they both fell asleep, naked and sweaty, but incredibly happy and satisfied.


End file.
